


May i ask you a question?

by LadyAndith



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Andith fest 2017, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndith/pseuds/LadyAndith
Summary: This is my contribution to Andith fest 2017, this little tale is either a Canon AU or Modern AU, it’s up to your own preference.Anthony has a question for Edith, but Edith has a question for Anthony. I hope you enjoy and if you could leave a wee review, i would very much appreciate it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. TTFN xxP.S Long Live Andith





	May i ask you a question?

“Sweet one, may i ask you something?”

Edith looked up from her book and smiled at her husband. Anthony and her had decided to spend their evening out on the terrace at Locksley, as the evening was stifling hot 

“What would you like to know, my darling”

He closed his book and placed it on the table, while straightened up on the terrace’s bench

“Why do you love me?” when he looked at her the look on her face was one of dismay, but then she started to smile, she got up from her chair and move to join her husband, clasping his hand as she sat

Edith looks Anthony square in the eye and smiles 

“May i ask you a question?” Anthony was about protest but Edith put her fingers over his luscious lips 

“I will answer your question, my darling. But, could you answer mine first?” Anthony nodded, then kissed her fingers, when he did this she giggled, but then focused on the task at hand and asks

“Why do you love me?” Anthony stares at her as if she has just sprouted a second head

Edith prompts him by elbowing him in the ribs and saying “Well, come on? Why do you love me?” Edith stares at Anthony with bated breath

“You’re beautiful and…” Edith smiled and shook her head “No… i mean not about my looks… about me. Not the outside… the person on the inside”

“Well… You’re amazing, cupid must have been in disguise, the day you walked in and changed my life. You’ve breathed life back into this old body of mine” Edith smiled and he continued “Your intelligence, your spirit, your kind and gentle nature, your passion and the why you make me feel. You make me feel free… like i can be myself. That’s why i love you, sweet one”

Anthony stared deep into chocolate brown eyes, leaned forward and kissed her cherry lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin and then finished kissing her on her neck, she reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and Edith waited and then said

“Ask me again”

Anthony smiled and pulled Edith back into his embrace and Edith nestled closer to her husband, her head resting on his chest and listening to his heart beating like a humming birds wings. She could so clearly tell he was nervous about her answer, she could fell him take a deep breath

“Edith, why do you love me?”

Edith turned her head and rested her chin on Anthony chest, she wanted to make sure that Anthony saw the certainty in her eyes as she tells him how she feels, but she loved staring in to his blue azure eyes

“Well, the reason i love you is… all the reasons you gave for loving me… apart from the old body part… honestly, the way you make it sound, it’s like you’re in your dotage… i grant you, you’re older, but you’re not old. In fact you have seasoned well, like a fine wine” Anthony started to laugh and it just wasn’t a chuckle, it was a full blown belly laugh, through his laughter Anthony says “Or stinky cheese” Edith shoved him gently, smiled and started to join him in his laughter

The laughter subsided and Edith said lovingly “But, also… i do love how you make me laugh…. So did that answer your question? Darling”

Anthony leaned in and kissed Edith over and over again, then pulled away and said “I love you, because you are you”

Edith smiled against his lips, kissed him once more. Stood up from her husband, held out her hand and said “Are you coming up to bed?” to which Anthony replied “I thought you’d never ask?” 

Later that night after some very vigorous and acrobatic lovemaking, just before the happy couple drifted of to slumber, they both told each-other at the same time 

“I love you”

“I love you”

 

The End


End file.
